One of the uses enabled with the knowledge of the location of a portable electronic device, typically determined using a satellite position system (SPS), such as the well-known Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) system or Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), along with on board motion sensors, is augmented reality (AR) applications. Augmented reality combines real-world imagery with computer generated data, such as graphics or textual information. In order to properly align the computer generated data with the intended object in the image, the location of the imaging device must be known. When the imaging device has a fixed position, such a television camera, the location of the imaging device can be easily determined. With a mobile device, however, the location must be tracked.
The location of the imaging device used in AR applications, however, does not take into account the relationship of the user with the camera. Thus, while the AR overlay data may be aligned with the image of the real world, the AR overlay data, as well as the image of the real world may not be properly aligned with the real world. FIG. 8, by way of example, illustrates a conventional mobile platform 10 with a display 11 showing an image 12 of the stars in the Big Dipper constellation along with an AR image 14 that is rendered over the image of stars. The image 12 of the stars may be an image captured by a camera on the mobile platform 10 or an AR generated image. FIG. 8 also illustrates real world stars 16 forming a portion of the Big Dipper constellation, some of which are hidden behind the mobile platform 10. As can be seen, the image 12 of the stars and the AR image 14 are not aligned with the real world stars 16. Thus, alignment of the displayed images and computer generated data with the real world is left to the user, many of whom find this task distracting and difficult.